


Does He Talk?

by liamthebastard



Series: That One Human AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, protective!Dean, super-adorbs Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is the new kid in Ms. Harvelle's first grade class, and he will not talk. Dean Winchester is the class troublemaker, and he likes Cas anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He Talk?

“Everyone, say hello to your new classmate, Castiel Novak," Ms. Harvelle said, laying a hand on the small boy's shoulder. He was considerably smaller than the others in the class, and she worried that it might cause trouble. The only open spot in the room was next to class troublemaker Dean Winchester.

Ms. Harvelle knew Dean was capable of great kindness; she'd seen the way he took care of his younger brother, Sam, on the playground. Everyone in the school knew not to touch the younger Winchester. Dean might only be seven, but he could take out older children easily, and had been to visit the principal for it more than once.

So it was with trepidation that Ms. Harvelle showed Castiel to his seat. “Castiel, this Dean Winchester. He'll be your deskmate, okay?"

Castiel nodded solemnly. He hadn't spoken a word yet, not when his father, Chuck, had dropped him off, and not now, when Dean glared at the boy encroaching on his personal space.

Ms. Harvelle stepped to the front of the class, and resumed her arithmetic lesson.

***

Dean turned to face the new kid with a smirk. “Hiya, Castiel. That's a weird name you got." Castiel only nodded. “Do you talk?" Dean demanded. Cas nodded again. “Well, aren't you gonna talk to me?" This time Castiel shook his head. Dean scowled. “Why not?" 

Castiel only blinked at him before turning to face the front of the room.

***

“C'mon, Cas, we're gonna play," Dean said, grabbing the smaller boy by the elbow and dragging him over to the swings where Sammy was waiting with a book in hand.

“Sammy, Cas. Sammy's my brother," Dean said proudly. Cas nodded, but didn't speak.

“Does he talk?" Sammy asked. Dean shrugged, helping Cas onto one of the swings before clambering on himself. 

“Doesn't have to if he doesn't wanna," Dean said as he showed Cas how to swing his legs to get really high. Sammy nodded, and went back to reading.

***

Three days later, Cas still hadn't said a word. Naomi, one of the mean girls from class, cornered Cas by the jungle gym. A couple other kids formed a circle around them, blocking the teachers' views. 

“Why won't you talk? Talk!" Naomi demanded, first poking Cas in the stomach, and then shoving him when the poking didn't work. Cas just scuttled back and crouched with his back to the jungle gym, terrified. The kids got closer, Naomi shouting abuse at him while he shook. Just as she was pulling back to hit Cas, someone stepped between them.

“Leave him alone!" Dean shouted, pushing Naomi away. She stumbled back, surprised, while Dean picked Cas up from the woodchips and dusted him off.

“He's my friend, you leave him alone," Dean growled, and he led Cas away by the hand.

“You okay?" Dean asked once they were on their way back to the swings. Cas nodded, and held Dean's hand tighter to keep him from pulling away.

“Thank you, Dean," Cas said simply.

Dean grinned. “I knew you could talk!" he exclaimed, ruffling Cas's hair affectionately. “Why didn't you just say something to Naomi?"

Cas shrugged. “I don't like her."

“She sucks," Dean agreed with a laugh. “Hey, Sammy! Guess who talked?"

Sammy looked up from his book with a grin. “Hey, Cas."

“Hello, Sammy."

Dean's smile had never been so big.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so fluffy I'm gonna die. And maybe write more chapters. Idk.


End file.
